


膏药

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul





	膏药

真的不再是二十来岁的自己了啊，从浴室出来的李赫宰捏着脖子想。初秋的突然降温让他有些适应不来，原本就有些劳损的肩颈也在连续几天的阴雨天气下让他更加不适，大概是老了吧。他刚这样想着坐到床上，就听到一旁的李东海像个小老头儿似的叹了口气，温热的手也附上了他的后颈。

李东海跪立在他身后，念经似的叨叨着李赫宰你又不听话医生让你注意休息不要太累你又当耳旁风你怎么这么气人呀，手上却温柔的沿着他脖子上的穴位慢慢按压、移动，手法很是娴熟。李赫宰享受着专属按摩师的碎碎念和服务，仰起头用发梢在他的手背上淘气的扫了扫，“那李老师怎么个收费法儿呢，我刚洗完澡现在身无分文呀，肉偿行不行？”

李东海在心里翻了个白眼儿，抬手赏了他一个脑瓜崩儿，“就你能，”看着他毛茸茸的脑袋在眼前晃来晃去又觉得不解气，又张嘴在他脖子上来了一口，“脖子都快不能动了，我看你还怎么肉偿。”

前面修仙打坐一般的李赫宰镇定自若，伸手捏了捏李东海小猫爪子般软软的掌心，又牵着他的手指来到唇边，将他的指尖含在嘴里轻轻舔舐吮吸过后又慢慢吞吐，似乎是故意在模拟某个羞人的动作一般。他感觉到身后那只小老虎的身体慢慢呆住，有种理智要缓缓下线的迹象，便用牙齿咬了咬他的食指让他回神儿，“东海真的不要收费吗？”

下身已经起了反应的李东海在被咬了两下后猛的反应过来，整个人往他背上一扑，啊呜一口叼住了李赫宰的耳朵，他恶狠狠的捏住李赫宰的腮帮子向两旁一扯，“你不许再逗我了！”李赫宰一贯秉承着皮中带稳，稳中带皮的原则，便听了话不再逗他，笑意却依然挂在脸上，不知道心里在打什么算盘。

被逗的羞红了脸的李东海抽回手继续给他按着脖子，但身下被点起的火怎么也熄灭不了。他深呼吸了几次试图稳住自己，却在看到李赫宰脖子上那颗小痣后再次乱了阵脚。

白嫩锁骨中间的黑色小痣仿佛是什么上等催情剂一般将他的欲火烧的更旺。他情不自禁的轻轻吻上身前那人微微凸起的脊椎骨，还更过分的伸出舌头舔了一下。

李赫宰的皮肤有些凉，被他舌尖的温度烫了一下后忍不住轻哼出声，李东海这才意识到自己干了什么，但他确实是很想和李赫宰做了。李赫宰感觉到他浑身发热，硬物也抵上了自己的后背，就忍着笑把他抓到身前在他脸上胡乱的亲了一通。

又是一吻结束，李东海的嘴唇晶莹的格外好看，“李赫宰，”他环住对方的脖子再次吻了上来，“今天你的脖子可能要更疼了。”李赫宰被他甜的心里发痒，捏住他手臂的软肉，笑着把他圈进怀里啃咬他肉乎乎的耳垂，“那我的小膏药东海，今晚可要贴着我睡才行呀。 ”

李赫宰顺着他的耳根向下亲到锁骨，又拉起他的T恤，手伸向他的胸口，捉住了粉色的凸起，那里已经因为情欲有些发硬了。李赫宰把他的T恤上翻到他嘴边，“宝贝自己用嘴咬着，我想亲亲你。”

他低下头亲吻那两个小小的乳珠，舌尖在凹陷处不断拨弄，又用牙齿轻碾，引得李东海压抑着的呻吟也从T恤下摆后面跑出来。李赫宰在他胸前吮吸出一个个红色的印记，花瓣儿似的绽放在了他白嫩的胸口。

他的乳尖被啃咬的又酥又麻，性器也硬的出水，李东海一边呈上自己的胸肉，一边稍稍分开双腿，期盼着下半身也能快点被照顾到。李赫宰当然清楚他的小心思，安抚完他被欺负的有些红肿的小红豆，就摸上他已经鼓鼓囊囊的下身，内裤前端已经被分泌出的液体浸湿，怕是等了很久了。

下身的束缚终于被脱掉，阳具猛的弹了出来。李赫宰沿着他的胸膛一路吻下去，手也伸向了他的大腿内侧。李东海随着他抚摸的动作发出又软又黏的鼻音，身下也被李赫宰的器具硌的生疼，“你好过分，”他吸了吸鼻子，有些急了，又微微抬起屁股磨蹭着李赫宰的下身，“那里胀的好疼，赫宰摸摸我吧…”

李赫宰是扛不住他撒娇的，抬起头和他接吻，又捏了捏他的小鼻尖，俯身把他等候多时的阳具含进了嘴里。被温热的口腔包裹住的一瞬间，李东海爽的连脚趾都蜷缩起来，他咬住手背不住的呜咽，白净的皮肤泛起了诱人的红色。

或是打圈舔舐，或是深喉吞吐，李赫宰将口交技巧展示了个遍，弄得李东海的呻吟时而绵软时而高昂，李赫宰爱极了他的喘息也就更加卖力，房间里的浪叫声和水声交叠不停。

大腿根被揉捏的发红，李赫宰的手终于来到他的洞口处，那里被抹上了润滑，修长的手指一点点挤进他的穴肉，在他的体内缓缓进出，耐心的仿佛要摸清他肠壁上的每个褶皱。

大概是怕弄疼他，李赫宰的动作格外轻柔缓慢。终于，敏感点被指尖触碰到，“嗯啊…”李东海整个人随之一颤，前端再次溢出了晶亮的液体，李赫宰为他刮去铃口的水珠，涂在了他肚脐上。

三只手指在小洞里进进出出，混着润滑剂发出让人羞耻的声音，“唔…”李东海眯着眼哼出声，“嗯…李赫宰…可以了…”说着，他一个翻身骑在了李赫宰的胯间，“你脖子疼，今天我要在上面。”

他用一只手撑着李赫宰的肩膀，把沾上润滑的手伸向后方握住他的高耸，上下撸动几下后，又将两腿分的更开，他将那根火热抵在自己的私处，在李赫宰的注视下缓缓的向后坐了下去。

肉刃闯进小洞，身体的重量使它整根没入，一瞬间两人都满足的轻呼出声，李东海努力摆动腰肢，下面的小嘴随着他上上下下的动作收缩放松，将李赫宰的巨物品了又品。

或许是不够熟练，李东海怎么也顶不到那个小小的凸起，他有些丧气了，大腿也已经没了力气，“东海可真笨呀，是想在哥哥身上骑到明天早上吗？”紧致的甬道将李赫宰夹得生疼，他用手扶住身上人的腰，李东海便乖巧的环住了他的脖子，“哥哥唔…帮帮我吧…”

腰力过人的好处被李赫宰发挥的淋漓尽致，李东海跪坐着骑在他身上，被顶弄的双腿不住的打颤。李赫宰见他马上就要跪不稳，便拍拍他的屁股，搂着他的肩膀翻了个身。

小腿被扯到了那人的肩上，手也被固定在了头顶，肉棒在他的身体里反复的摩擦，坚挺的性器在他的凸起处碾了又碾，快感从尾椎升起，经过他身上的每一处敏感向大脑蔓延。李东海只觉得自己快要到极限了，眼眶里也汇集起了泪珠，在李赫宰的快速撞击下摇摇欲坠。

李赫宰扯过他的腰向下一拖，让自己能够进入到洞穴的最里面。李东海整个人呈折叠状，他的身体被最大限度的弯曲，双膝被李赫宰死死压在肩部上方。硬挺的器具直直的对着他自己的胸膛，身上那人打桩机似的顶弄着，他甚至能感觉到那根肉棒是如何一下一下的破开他层层叠叠的肠壁，冲向他穴肉的最深处。

就快要到了。李东海微微仰头和他的额头轻触，此时的李赫宰已不再讲究什么九浅一深的技巧，只是单纯的快速抽插着，李东海能看到他的汗珠随着他的动作来回摇晃，甚至有几滴顺着发梢滴向自己脸上。实在是太性感了，李东海闭了闭眼偷偷在心里想着。

连续快速的撞击使他无力思考更多，在李赫宰几次快速的碾过他的敏感点后，快感又攀升了一个度，那个细小的凸起再也承受不住这样的刺激，他抱紧腿弯处，微微扬起脖颈，“太舒服了嗯…我要射了哥哥…”说话间，乳白色的浊液便涌了出来，或是顺着沟壑滴在了他的小腹，或是洒在他布满吻痕的胸上，甚至有一股喷在了他紧紧抿着的唇边。

高潮中的后穴将李赫宰咬的更紧，软嫩的穴肉不断的挤压着他的性器，他眯着眼闷哼出声，“东海的这张小嘴，真的很会吃呢。”李东海的喘息被他的冲刺撞的破碎，眼泪也淌了下来，被染红的脸颊衬着那一抹乳白显得格外好看。

李赫宰被他眼中的那一汪水迷的失了魂，忍不住低下头用舌尖为他舔去脸上的精液，已经被他折腾多时而有些肿起的小穴还在卖力的绞着他，两人交合处被润滑和肠液染的黏腻一片。他正想退出用手解决出来，李东海却突然圈住他的脖子吻上他，他的牙齿轻咬住他的下唇，“哥哥，射给我，我想你射进来。”

似是魔咒一般，李赫宰只觉得自己脑中的弦瞬间崩断，“东海啊…”快速抽送几十下之后，他搂紧身下那人的肩颈，顺从的把自己送入最温暖的深处，将温凉的液体洒在他的体内。

给两人重新清洗过后，李赫宰将怀里累到睡着的人圈紧，他望向他密密的长睫毛，轻轻啄了一下他的唇瓣，又蹭了蹭他小巧的鼻尖。或许是被蹭的痒了，李东海噘嘴唔了一声又睡了过去，李赫宰被他的可爱模样戳的心里一软，最终捉住了他藏在被子底下的软软小手，“宝贝，永远做我的小膏药吧。”


End file.
